It's Not A Miniskirt
by Elias is King
Summary: Nico is an orphan who lives his life sleeping in run down McDonald's playgrounds. He didn't have a home and was always laughed at by the other kids in the small playground because he liked wearing 'girly' clothes. Sitting by himself one day, a boy comes and sits next to him and starts to talk to him. What happens when the boy he meets ends up upturning his life inside out?
**Hello! It's me again! Sorry for not really updating on the other story but this idea kind of struck me as something I should right. I don't even know why. So as usual, here is the summary for the people using mobile:**

Nico is an orphan who lives his life sleeping in run down McDonald's playgrounds. He didn't have a home and was always laughed at by the other kids in the small playground because he liked wearing 'girly' clothes. Sitting by himself one day, a boy comes and sits next to him and starts to talk to him. What happens when the boy he meets ends up upturning his life inside out?

 **Alright well, some things to take in mind: Demigods don't exist in this world. So this is a kind of weird Homeless!Nico AU (Does that even exist). Have fun reading my story and I hope you enjoy! oUo**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Uncle Rick.**

Nico's POV:

The first thing he did was compliment my skirt.

 _I bet you just want to laugh at me._ Instead, I said, "Thank you."

Then, he asked why I was sitting alone.

 _The other kids think I'm a freak._ Instead I said, "I don't feel like playing."

He smiled a wide toothy grin and whispered, "Don't lie to a liar, Miniskirt." I felt the heat go up to my face and rage suddenly over took me. "What do you want? Are you just going to laugh at me like the other kids? Because it you are, go ahead. I dare you. I've been through everything, so one stupid comment from you won't make me cry, _Minibrain._ " He raised an eyebrow and laughed. I wanted to slap him.

"What's your name, Miniskirt?" I paused at that. I must've looked stunned because he then asked, "You do have a name, right?" _A name…_

"What do you mean by name? Like, do you mean what some people call me?" He laughed at this, even more amused than before.

He then proceeded to smirk, "What else would I mean?" I thought about it for a second and then answered, "In retrospect, if you mean by what people called me, then my name would be Kid. Like, for example, the guy at the register said, 'Have a nice day, kid.' And waved at me." He seemed to raise an eye at my statement.

"Are you serious? They call me kid too you know. It's just a general term towards children. I meant your name. Like my name, for example, is Percy. I have a name tag that says Hello My Name Is Percy and my mom…" He went on for another minute explaining that everybody called him Percy even though his full name was Perseus. I looked up at him in an annoyed state while asking myself, _why am I talking to him again?_

"You're annoying as hell. So please, if you're really just here to laugh at me, leave. _Perseus._ " He flinched for a second before smiling warily and replying, "Why would I make fun of you?"

I scoffed and snapped, "Because everyone makes fun of the boy who sits in a McDonald's playground by himself. Plus the fact that I'm wearing a skirt makes me the target of every kid. Even if I'm older than them." He then showed his toothy, goofy smile once more and laughed. "Don't be stupid, _Nico_. I won't make fun of you. I thought you were kind of cute so I came to talk to you."

Exasperated, I hastily replied, "Don't just say stuff like that unless you want me to faint! And who's Nico?" He laughed a hearty laugh and pointed to me. "You're Nico, Miniskirt." I looked don, my cheeks burning and murmured, "The skirt isn't that short…" He smiled and stood up. He held out one of his hands while cleaning the other on his pant legs. He held his hand out wide and welcoming.

"Well, Nico, I'm not going to let you rot in a McD's playground by yourself. And you want to know something?" I nodded. "That skirt makes you look cute, so don't mind the haters. Come on lets run some laps around this dumb playground." I wearily stood up from the top the purple stairs and took his hand. Little did I know that this hand would be the beginning of something I wouldn't have ever imagined.

Hours passed and all Percy did was lead me all over the play palace till I could memorize every corner of the entire playground. The slide, the tunnels, the hanging stairs, every corner was analyzed and ran through. It was just as Percy was about to climb up the slide, I told him that it was against the rules but he didn't want to listen to me, that we heard a feminine voice call out, "Percy! It's time to leave! Get your shoes and come to the table." I immediately deflated as Percy stopped in his tracks.

He called out, "Coming, mom!" He then turned to me and smiled sadly. "Well, my dear friend, it's time to take my leave. But don't worry, I'll be back. I swear on the River Styx." I raised an eyebrow. "What's the River Sticks?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "Not Sticks, Nico. _Styx._ If I swear on the river Styx, I can't break that promise, so don't you worry. Everything will be okay." He patted my head, being that he was about an entire 7 inches taller than me, and walked off. I smiled cheekily and for once I believed those words.

Those words were always empty promises. They were never kept. Never fulfilled. And though I already knew this, I could help but believe them.

 _Everything will be okay._

.o.O.o.

Everything was wrong. Percy didn't come back the next day. Or the day after. Or the day after the day after. Even so, I kept waiting. Sitting in my black miniskirt, waiting for the green eyed idiot who promised to come back.

He isn't going to come. I mean, who would come back for the homeless boy in a miniskirt? Not even I would. I stayed too long. I never stay at a McD's playground for more than two days. Never have I ever stayed this long. This ended now. I sighed and stood up, brushing my palms on the hem of my skirt. My wooly sweater had started to smell weird and my black skirt as aligned with dust and white fluff. I tried the best I could to take it out, and made my way towards the front door.

The New York spirit was everywhere. Packs of people pressed against me and crowded me till I could barely feel the air in my lungs. _Maybe I could take the next train to Philadelphia._ I decided on the train and started making my way past the parking lot. Before I could keep going though, someone called my name. Or rather the name that was given to me four days ago.

"Nico!" He waved his hands in the air like a madman and started to run towards me. I scoffed and was about to walk away when I noticed he was carrying a circular object with his left hand. He finally stopped right in front of me and gave me an awkward hug with one arm due to the fact that he as carrying what seemed to be a pie in his other hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but look," he shoved the pie in my face until it was so close I couldn't see anything. "It's a pie! For you, Miniskirt!" I looked at him for 5 seconds then I repeated slowly, "You haven't come here in the last four days _because you wanted to make a pie for me_?" Percy nodded his head excitedly. This was unbelievable. I stared at him for five more seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Percy, this is McDonald's. They sell apple pie here for a dollar fifty." He blushed until his ears turned red as strawberries.

"I-I…I meant to…Y-You see…" He sputtered out random words as his entire face was cherry red. Needless to say I was amused. He then stuttered, "A-Anyways, I hoped your mom didn't get mad because you kept asking her to come the McDonalds every day." At this, my expression stopped smiling and I told Percy, in a very small voice, "You see… I kind of don't have a mother anymore, or a home for that fact, so I just sleep from town to town in 24 hour McDonald playgrounds." I then put my head down. He stood quiet for more than ten seconds, so I started to slowly lift my head.

He smiled fondly at me. "Well it would be uncourteous of me to let you keep sleeping in somewhat abandoned fast food restaurants. My mom won't mind an extra person at home if they really need it." I widened my eyes. Was he for real? I stuttered. "I-I'm not sure. I mean, I only met you a couple days ago. Plus I bet she wouldn't be too happy about bringing in a dirty twelve year old boy in a miniskirt." He smiled even wider if possible.

"You see, Nico, my mom isn't like other moms. My mom wouldn't care if you had eyeliner on, for goodness sake. I bet you that the first thing she will do is bake you a cake and fret over the fact that you might be hurt." I thought about it for a couple seconds. Percy was a good guy. You can completely see that he means no harm. But my past experiences with parents was a bit shaky. I loved my mom but my dad could sometimes have been a bit harsh to us. _But it's Percy._

I sighed, "If something goes wrong, I'm blaming this all on you." I've never seen him smile so big as he hugged me with a sloppy, one second hug. Just then, the twelve year old raven haired boy grabbed my wrist and pushed me towards the exit of the parking lot and looked over his shoulder once just to grin at me, with his hair shining in a starry, silver moon light.

.o.O.o.

"What a poor thing! Are you okay? Do you need anything to eat?" She then gasped loudly. "I know what to do! I'll make you a homemade delicious blue cake! You like cake right, honey?"

Percy was utterly right. His mother fret on every strand on his hair. She made a motion as to come closer. I steeped three steps forward cautiously and she giggled. "You are downright adorable, Nico." I grinned a sweet smile, "I glad Percy found you, sweetie. I can't imagine how sleeping in a plastic playground would feel on your back" I just nodded my head in a way to acknowledge her sentence. "Oh. I'm ranting aren't I? I'm so sorry, sweetie. You can take a bath upstairs in Percy's room. If you want I can grab you some of Percy's old, tight clothes?"

She then, before I can answer, said, "Or would you rather one of my old pajamas that fit small on me? They aren't very worn out. Then of course you can pick whatever you want."

I gaped at her. She would let me wear something girly? Before she could ask again though, I started crying. I'm such a pathetic little boy. I cried and cried until I could barely feel my cheeks. Why was she being so nice to me? Why Was Percy being so nice to me? This isn't how the world is supposed to work. The pathetic loner should get tossed out, not guided in.

Percy smiled fondly, "Just grab some of my mom's clothes and let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted." He rubbed his eyes and yawned while heading upstairs with him. I smiled feeling the ear tracks down my pale skin. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe because the pathetic kid is lonely is why people want to guide him. Maybe Percy felt like that, too.

As we trudged down the hall from the second floor, we found his room. Inside was a hurricane. Beyblade magazines covered the floor with a bunch of action figures from amines that I never even knew before. Lay's Classics were scampered across the desk with some crushed Fanta and Coca Cola cans. I scrounged my nose.

"McDonald's at least smells better than this." Even in his tired state, he blushed cherry red. He tried apologizing and by that I mean he stuttered all over the place and covered his face with his hands. I laughed and laughed like I never had before.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." He said in an annoyed voice, even though he was also smiling. Percy promised that everything would be okay. And to be honest, I believed every word of it.

 _Everything will be okay._

I smiled fondly at Percy and though, _Yeah… I think I'm going to be okay._

 **I hoped you enjoyed this mess! I thank anyone who will read this and love anyone who would review! Reviews motivate me a lot so please tell me your feedback! I'll try to update better on this story but if you know me, I'm pretty crap at updating at a schedule but I'll try. Ily guys .3.**

 **-Elias**


End file.
